


Proposal.

by bo0zeb0y



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, I found this in my phone and finished it in like 0.2 seconds, M/M, Oneshot, brallon, daddy - Freeform, ddlb, i dont know, little boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bo0zeb0y/pseuds/bo0zeb0y
Summary: Dallon takes Brendon out for ice cream after he's been a good boy. Little does he know, Brendon has a little surprise to show.





	

"Daddy! Don't go!" 

Brendon clung to me, and I ran a hand through my hair. To be honest, he was a complete brat sometimes. I know I'll always love him, though.

He sniffled, clinging to my dress shirt. I gently pried him off, patting his head.

"I have to go to a meeting, pumpkin. What're you gonna do while I'm gone?"

Brendon smiled, rubbing his nose and the tears off his face.

"I'm gonna be a good boy!" He exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"And why's that?" I pried on. He just became more excited.

"Because Daddy will buy me a new stuffie and some ice cream if I be a good boy!" 

 

I kissed his forehead, ruffling his fluffy hair.  
"Good Boy. Bye, honey, I love you."

He frowned for a second before waving me goodbye.

"Bye-bye, dada." He whined slightly. I shot him a warning glance, seeing him visibly straighten up before I left and closed the front door.

My meeting dragged on for four hours, and I couldn't stop thinking about Brendon. He'd never been home alone before, because I usually work from home.

On my way to the house, I decided to call Brendon. I was just so worried. I doubted he'd pick up the phone, though.

"Hello? This is the Weekes's residence." I heard his cute little voice introduce. I told him to say that anytime someone called when he was home alone.

"Hey baby. It's only me. I just wanted to check up on you, that's all. Have you been a good boy?" I ask, turning down the road.

"Yes, I have! I coloured you a pretty picture, and I made myself a pretty bracelet with plastic beads from my toybox," he went on excitedly. Then he gasped, "You shouldn't be on the phone while you drive, dada. You might get a serious ouchie, and then I'll be sad!"

I chuckled, "I'm sorry baby, I'll hang up, now. See you at home."

"See you later, Daddy! Bye-bye!" He squealed before hanging up the phone. 

I smiled and shook my head. He was so damn adorable. 

 

When I pulled into the garage, I heard the door open immediately. The door to my car opened just as I pulled the keys out, and was tackled in a hug.

 

"Yay! Daddy's home!" Brendon exclaimed, clinging to me. I pushed him away just enough for me to stand up and close the car door. After that, I bent down a little to grab his legs, swinging him up, bridal-style.

 

Brendon blushed, placing a kiss on my cheek as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

I carried him into the house, him practically jumping out of my arms.

He clapped his hands together, looking up at me hopefully. 

"Ice cream?" He pleaded, jutting his bottom lip out. I scanned my eyes over the house.

 

There were colouring books littering the coffee table, and crayons thrown about. Usually, I'd say no, due to the mess. He seemed so excited though, and to be honest, I wanted ice cream as well.

 

"Yeah, baby. We can go for ice cream. Just clean up your mess first, okay?" I agreed. His eyes lit up and he hugged me, before nodding and shoving the crayons back into their boxes.

 

Brendon finished, coming over to me and hugging me tightly. 

"Alright, honey, let's go now." I chuckled. He followed me happily out to the car, jumping into the passenger side and bouncing happily in his seat.

 

We soon reached the ice cream place. I ordered ours, handing his cone to him as we sat in the car.

"Thank you, Daddy!" He squealed, eating happily.

 

I didn't even bother eating mine as I looked at him. He was so, so adorable. I can't believe I had him, he was mine.

 

I loved him, so much.

 

I was brought back from my daze when something cold hit my nose. 

 

"What the-" I swiped a finger acoss my nose to see strawberry icecream coating it.

 

Brendon was giggling in his seat, cheeks pink. I smirked playfully and wiped my finger across his nose, spreading the mess.

 

He gasped and I busted out laughing, which caused him to as well.

 

I leaned over and wiped the ice cream from his nose, setting the napkin down when i heard Brendon go serious.

 

"Dallon?" 

 

I looked up, concern spreading on my face. He had never, ever once called me by that name. Even when we first met, he called me 'Dal'. 

 

He looked at me, and then wiped his eyes. Only then did I notice that they were glossed over with tears.

"Bren, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly, petting his hair as he let out a choked sob.

 

He looked up at me, smiling crookedly.

"Dallon, I-" he sobbed, "I love you. I just love you more than anything, I'm so happy."

I sat there, stunned, my hand in his hair. He laughed quietly, looking into my eyes as the last of his tears slipped out and were wiped away.

 

"I'm so lucky to have you. Will you marry me?" He whispered.

 

I felt my eyes gloss over and I smiled. 

"Holy shit, yes. Brendon, oh my god." I gasped, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into my chest.

 

"I thought it would be me asking, honestly," I sniffled, kissing his forehead as I pulled back a little. "I'm so lucky to have met you."

 

He kissed me, soft and warm, and I kissed back. My ice cream was discarded on the floor of my car, but I couldn't care less.

"I love you, Daddy." He mumbled, pulling away from my lips. I kissed his forehead lightly.

 

"I love you too, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's shitty. I found the first part of it deep in my phone and finished it really quick. Hope you liked it!


End file.
